


Kisses

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji loves your kisses.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Genji took his face plates off to kiss you, you learned right away that he had been craving that kind of intimate contact for a long time. Really, really needing it. You lavished kisses all over his skin, one for each visible scar, one on the nose, the chin, each cheek, and one on each eyelid when he closed them in relaxation. It was so obvious that he enjoyed the attention, that you started to use this technique to calm him down before bed every time he had a stressful day.

It's the weekend right now, and he doesn't need to relax, but you still want to give him some loving attention. You sit him on the bed, and he lets you remove the pesky metal plates keeping you from his beloved face. When you start pressing the gentle kisses all over his skin, he starts to fall backwards onto the bed with a small smile. You have no choice but to crawl onto the bed with him in order to continue. His hands travel up gently and down your sides and back, because he's trying to let you know how good it feels by touch alone. One of his hands brushes a certain spot. It tickles, and your body jerks away involuntarily.

"No, Genji! Don't!"

He's laughing, and you're giggling, trying to keep his hands away from your sensitive areas as he's trying to tickle at them. Finally, your no's become serious enough and loud enough that his attempts die down. His strategy had just been to try to hold you down, so he happens to end up on top of you.

The play dies down, and the moment becomes a little intimate. You're staring into each other's eyes. You always loved his brown ones. They're so pretty. So you ruin things, by pressing your lips shut and puffing up your cheeks. He grins and squeezes your cheeks, pushing the air out of your mouth, and deflating you. His grin reveals his ridiculously white teeth, the fake ones Overwatch had implanted in his mouth all those years ago. Every time you see them, you can't help but pout inwardly, comparing them to your own slightly yellowed ones. You drink too much coffee.

He can't lay on top of you for long without making you uncomfortable with the weight of his cyborg body, so he rolls over onto his back to lie on the bed next to you. You automatically reach out and grab two of his fingers with your hand. You feel calm and secure. They might be leftover feelings associated with a habit of grabbing a parent's hand when you were a young child, but you don't care. It feels really good to just be here, with Genji. You both lie in comfortable silence until one of you breaks it with a dumb or sassy comment.


	2. Bit of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed some fluff, and I don't want to create a new work just for this tiny bit. So I'll dump it here.

“Sit, sit, sit!” You almost demanded, pushing Genji onto the sofa.

“Why?” He laughed good-naturedly.

“I need you,” you whined.

Once he indulged you and sat like you wanted, you sat next to him and lay your upper body in his lap, facing his stomach. You settled in, toying with the bottom two circles on his stomach with your fingertips. Genji patted at your body.

“Wait a minute.”

You sat up, and he curled his fingers around the edges of the armour on his thighs.

“You haven’t done that before,” you said, looking up to his visor in question.

“I, mmmm, feel naked without it.”

You nodded, accepting his answer.

Each piece came off with a dull pop. While he was doing that, you leaned on his shoulder and snuck in a kiss to one of the two thick wires on the front of his neck. He leaned into your attention, offering his neck. Momentarily distracted. It was adorable, and you pressed more kisses up and down the wire.

“You know that is my weakness,” Genji murmured.

Once you had your fill, you slowly collapsed back down to his lap. Genji gave a short hum in protest that you stopped.

“You’re so soft, Honey,” you exclaimed.

Your hands bounced back when you pressed into his skin. The surface was unexpectedly soft and smooth for someone who went into battle without a lot of armour or other protection.

“It is tougher than it looks.”

“Really?” You asked, raking your nails along the surface to test what he said, albeit gently.

Genji yelped behind closed lips, but his skin seemed otherwise unaffected.

“If I were in a different mood,” you said, laying your cheek on his thigh, “I might explore more.”

You scratched at his inner thigh up near his crotch to demonstrate. Genji inhaled quickly and took your hand away.

“Don’t tease.”

“Okay,” you quietly replied.

You were ready to relax in his strangely-soft lap, anyway. Genji released your hand, and you tucked both of them beneath your chin. You were now curled up and ready to nap. He ran his hand over your hair. You guided it to your back, instead. He rubbed back and forth along your upper back with a light touch.


	3. Think Upon Your Actions

You practically crashed through the front door, home for the day. The day itself was so crappy. Everyone seemed to piss you off or otherwise push your buttons. You shut the door harder than you intended, then facepalmed. You promised yourself you’d try to be more chill and disturb the atmosphere of your home less.  
“Another long day?” Genji asked this calmly, but it still startled you to hear his voice.

“Yeah,” you answered, dejected.

The two of you came together for your customary hug when one of you arrived home. Again, you squeezed his body harder than you intended. You pulled away but grabbed his hand. Genji was your cyborg-shaped anchor in this insane world. He automatically returned your handhold.

“You will be fine. I have faith in you,” he proclaimed.

You blushed. And grew a little annoyed. Genji was always saying these sweet things and embarrassing you.

“You are always so confident,” you accused, but without any real anger, “And calm! How do you do it?”

You were being a bit of a brat demanding an answer, but Genji took this an opportunity to nudge the conversation in a different direction.

“I know myself, why I do what I do, and why I feel what I feel. If I don’t, I think upon it.”

“Really,” you replied. You looked away, deep in thought. Genji kept hold of your hand, hoping you’d take the bait.

“Can that kind of thing…be taught?” You asked, giving him a perplexed look.  
Genji’s visor hid his smiling, happy face. He had been waiting for you to ask him this, so he could pass on what he learned from Zenyatta. He schooled his features into a more neutral expression to keep his glee out of his voice.

“It is not easy,” Genji says, “I had to face a lot of painful truths. There was a lot of crying. If you think you are ready for that, I can help you.”

“You, cry?” You frowned at him in disbelief.

“Yes,” Genji nodded. He said it so casually, but it tugged at your heart. Your face relaxed.

“I’m fine now,” he assured you, “You don’t need to worry.”

Genji’s other hand cupped your cheek. It was like getting a taste when you wanted the whole thing. You went in closer, curling against his front and carefully resting your face against his armour. He wrapped his arms around you, creating a safe haven against your previous insecurity and frustration.

“I am not worried about you, though,” Genji continued, “You are strong; you can do this. And I will be there with you.”  
“I don’t feel strong,” you protested quietly.

“Neither did I. But look at me now. I’m not perfect, but I have improved greatly.”

“Oh, _I am_ looking at you,” you said, craning your neck to kiss his mouthguard, “I love to.”

Genji gently pushed said mouthguard at your forehead.

“I am rolling my eyes at you.”

“Uhuh. So where do we start?”

“Hmmm,” he considered, taking both your hands in his and squeezing, “I will teach you to meditate. It’s easy to start, but difficult to master.”


	4. More Kisses

It's sleep time. You and Genji go to your separate sides of the bed to gently drift to sleep. Well, you do your best. There's a heatwave. You wear a single sheet, halfway down your body. Genji goes with nothing. His body keeps his temperature regulated, anyway. Plus, you're a blanket hog in your sleep. Genji wisely picks his battles with you, and he surrendered on this one long ago.

Genji's body keeps his fragile, human parts well-insulated from outside temperatures. Excess heat hisses from his vents on occasion, and more often tonight. Thankfully, it doesn't wake you. You're used to it. Genji doesn't understand it all, but somehow this results in the outside surface of his body being rather cool most of the time. So it's no surprise when he happens to wake early, when it's still dark outside, to find you clinging to the side of his body, while he is lying on his back.

Your leg is tossed over his knee. One of your arms is looped around the front of his waist. He chuckles quietly when he sees that your cheek is smushed against his chest and your mouth is hanging open. Oh, but it's adorable, the way you're cuddling him in your sleep. Even when unconscious, your feelings for Genji are obvious.

He can't help carefully lifting an arm up, from underneath you, to stroke your cheek. He knows where you're softest, and he grins when he finds just the spot. Genji loves you so much during these little moments. He cups your cheek, holding your head in place, to crane his neck and plant kisses wherever he can reach. Top of the head, the forehead, and he buries his nose in your hair. It smells uniquely like you, and it's comforting. 

When he lifts his head, he realizes he won't be able to fall back asleep. The tempting sleepiness has faded away. Genji pulls you closer with the arm under you. He does a full-body stretch, pointing his toes and stretching to the fingertips with his free arm. A soft hum sounds from his parts, and he settles back to meditate instead of sleep.

The gentle push of your stomach against his side when you breathe in is distracting, and he puts another kiss on your head before he realizes he's lost his centre. Just one more kiss, and then Genji will concentrate.

Just one more.

Maybe another.

Okay, last one.

_I can't resist you_ , he thinks, his lips smooching your forehead.

"Can't sleep?" you suddenly ask, voice distorted by sleepiness.

"Yes," Genji answers, and then he thinks for a moment, "I had a nightmare. About my past again. It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

The bad dreams just came with the territory of the colourful past he had. He rolled with it, you provided some extra comfort, and the next day was usually better. Nothing to fuss over. So you probably wouldn't remember the little lie later, you would get your sleep, and everything would be fine.

Genji shrank back a bit when you only came closer, tightening your arm around his waist.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Busted!!


	5. Pregnancy Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly breaking with the gender neutral theme, but still no pronouns indicating it

Serious talk can come later. Right now, you and Genji wanted to bask in the glow of the news. You were pregnant with Genji's baby.  
  
"It is right here," he said, putting his cheek to your bare tummy. The edge of his helmet touched your skin.  
  
"Cold, Baby!" you squeaked, pulling your shirt back down.  
  
"No!" he said. "Let me love both of you!"  
  
He held your hips and pressed warm kisses to your stomach. You sighed, lying back, and letting Genji have it out. It tickled, but it also felt nice to be so loved. When he was satisfied with the amount of love given, you waved him up to come to cuddle properly.  
  
You got more than you bargained for. More cold. Genji applied his body to yours as much as he could, wanting to be as close as possible. You twitched under his cold parts, waiting until your body warmed him.  
  
He let out a happy sigh.  
  
"Hm?" You wiggled around until you were nose-to-nose. "What's up? Tell me how you feel."  
  
A smaller sigh.  
  
"I feel...good. I also feel...hopeful." His tongue snuck out to lick at your nose once, making you flinch and then smile. "I never felt more in love."  
  
He earned a well-deserved blush from you, and you pecked his nose back.  
  
"Maybe," Genji said, his gaze trailing down your cheek. "l can put some good out there by providing a stable and loving childhood for our son. Or daughter."  
  
"What if they're neither of those things?"  
  
He shifted against you, draping an arm on your side.  
  
"That's for them to decide."  
  
Of course. A silly question on your part.  
  
"I wonder if we'll be good parents," you mused.  
  
His lukewarm hand cupped your neck.  
  
"What good would it do to worry about that?"  
  
"None, but I wanted to say it out loud."


End file.
